Breaking Point
by fantasyfix
Summary: When Hermione is targeted by the Death-eaters, she discovers Snape's involvement with them. She is forced to go to him for help. Will he find a way to help her? Or save his own back? Starts quite dark. I might involve romance. We'll see how it goes:
1. Chapter 1

**This HG/SS story is a little more dramatic than 'lost in muggle-land.' I wanted to try something different. Please review xx**

Lucius got up and dressed himself. Hermione lay on the floor in front of him, her very soul destroyed. She was shaking with fear and the soreness was agony.

Her voice quivered as she asked him, "why don't you just kill me now?"

"You're no use to us dead," he responded.

Hermione was surrounded by death-eaters in the shrieking shack. Her clothes had been ripped to shreds and she was humiliated. It seemed their latest plan involved her in a ploy to get Harry; something she refused to do. They did not take this refusal well.

Hermione was about to get up when Bellatrix roughly pinned her back onto the floor again. Hermione gasped as she felt a wand at her throat.

"You keep quiet, filthy mudblood! Do you think this is suffering?…this is nothing! So keep it shut. Understand?"

Hermione sobbed and turned her head to the side, facing away from her. It was then that she saw a dark figure in the doorway. He had dark hair and was looking at her intensely with black eyes. His intensity did not so much appear evil as it did mortified. As soon as she could reconcile who it was, he hurried away after catching her glance.

Bellatrix grabbed Hermione by the back of her neck and pulled her up, throwing her coat at her. "This is not over! You rethink our proposal. If you do not soon conform, we will be coming for you!"

Bellatrix threw her out of the front door and Hermione fell onto the grass. The night air froze her and she put on her coat. She then proceeded to make her way back to Hogwarts.

O

It was half one in the morning and Hermione was alone in the shower room. She turned the shower on and avidly washed herself with some soap. She started to sob loudly as she felt so dirty. She slid down and buried her head in her hands. With frustration, she started to scratch herself across the ribs with her nails until she drew blood. The pain felt relieving somehow, like a distraction…

O

There was noise all around Hermione as she sat down for breakfast the next day, but she hardly noticed a thing. She was in her own world. She tried to numb herself the best she could, but found it hard to block out the fear that any minute the death-eaters will be coming back to get her.

She looked down at her food and hardly had the stomach to touch it. She still felt physically sick after what Lucius did to her last night.

She idly glanced around the room and noticed black eyes watching her. Snape was sat at the staff table peering over at her. His eyes looked down as soon as he noticed her looking at him back.

Why he had not approached her after seeing what had happened last night was beyond her. He really must be the evil old git she always thought he was.

She wondered what he was doing there last night. He could not have been coming to save her, because he did not. Surely he couldn't be one of them?

Hermione suddenly read between the lines and realised it could be very possible he was a death-eater. As it was life-threatening for her to tell anyone else that the death-eaters had targeted her, this man may be her only hope of salvation.

As soon as breakfast was over she saw Snape get up and start to leave. She got up also and hurried after him, dodging the students who were getting in the way. When she reached the corridor, he must have sensed her presence as he rushed off at such a pace that she could not keep up with him.

Hermione drew out a big sigh and bitterly murmured, "coward!"

She then felt a hand on her shoulder and let out a terrified gasp. She spun around and saw a very miffed Harry.

"What's the matter?" He asked, confused.

"Nothing," Hermione quickly said.

"You barely said a word during breakfast. You didn't eat and then you buggered off!"

"I'm in a funny mood today. Just ignore me."

Harry looked at her intently. "Hermione, we're friends. Good friends. We've been through so much together. If there is something going on, you should tell me."

Hermione felt a pang of sorrow. She knew she could not tell him. In fact, it was best she stayed away from him. It was surely safer for Harry if she had no information to give the death-eaters: no matter how much they tortured her. "Harry…I need some space."

"We're best friends, Hermione…"

"Well I'm sick of it!"

Harry looked stunned, like she had just hit him in the face. "What has got into you?"

"YOU! I'm fed up with everything to do with you. The celebrity boy-who-lived. Who cares! I always do all the work and you take all the credit. Just stay away from me!" Hermione exploded.

The corridor fell silent around them and she could feel a few students watching her with disbelief.

Harry took a deep breath and spoke with sadness in his voice. "That's hurtful rubbish you just said. You meant so much to me as a friend and I hate to find out that you never saw that. I've never felt so betrayed…so just stay away from me too."

Harry turned his back and left her. Hermione started to shake with upset as she watched him go and she whispered, "I'm sorry."

O

Hermione was afraid to go to her room that night, for the death-eaters knew where she slept. She locked herself in a bathroom cubicle, sat on the floor and hugged herself tight. Harry had told Ron what she said and he too did not want anything to do with her. Snape was clearly refusing to acknowledge her. She felt completely on her own. She was petrified in her situation and there was just nobody there to help her. All she could do what cut herself, hoping this would make her as unattractive that no-one would want to touch her again. Bizarrely, the pain was her only relief.

She looked down at the bloody razor she had in her right hand and the bloody red scars across her left wrist.

O

Hermione walked into her potions class the next day. She saw a free space by Harry, but she did not dare sit next to him, judging by the cold look on his face when he saw her. She instead found a place next to Neville.

Snape came rushing into the class in his dramatic fashion with his robes flowing behind him. He reached the front and started the session. He seemed very careful throughout not to look at Hermione again, who was still curiously watching him.

He only looked at her when he set the class a potion to make. As she was stirring the cauldron he caught a glimpse of her arm. His eyes widened as he saw the tips of red gashes peering from her sleeve. He breathed a shuddered sigh, knowing there was nothing he could do to ease her pain. He hoped she had not seen him that night, yet by the way she was looking at him, he had a feeling he was spotted by her. The best he could do was keep quiet and hope she did the same. Yet the scars showed she was already at breaking point. The death-eaters wanted to break her in order for her to weaken and do what they told her to. Unfortunately, it seemed to be working.

Hermione looked at the professor once more. Deep within her, she was disgusted at by the prospect that Snape could have anything to do with the death-eaters. Yet, if he was, he would be the one to know when they would be coming for her. Hermione felt she did not want to live, but she hated to be the victim. If she had any chance of survival, she would have to ask him for help.

The class ended and the students started to leave. Hermione waited for the room to empty and approached Snape's desk. His face was looking down at an essay he was marking. It almost seemed as though he was pretending she was not there.

She took a deep breath. "Professor?"

Without looking up, he responded, "What do you want, Miss. Granger?"

"Well, this isn't easy…Were you there that night in the shrieking shack?"

Snape looked up, slightly panicked.

"Do you know what I'm talking about? Did you see what they did to me. What he…did to me?" Hermione asked, he voice shaking slightly.

"No…I mean who?" Snape tried his best to act casually.

Hermione started to feel frustrated. "I saw you there, Professor. Can't you make them stop? I know they have plans for me. I'm afraid! I just want to be left alone. I promise, I wont tell anyone about your involvement."

Snape looked at her, more concerned. "Can you really be sure you saw me?"

"Of course. I even think I'm sure enough to know you're one of them."

Snape started to get pensive. "One of what?"

"You're…you're a death-eater aren't you?"

Snape slammed his fist on the desk and Hermione jumped with fright.

"Who are you to say what I am? What are you?" Snape said menacingly.

He got up and approached her. "Maybe you shouldn't give them the pleasure of torturing you. Did anybody tell you no-one likes a know-it-all? You torture yourself even. Merlin, look at this!"

Snape grabbed Hermione's wrist, pulled up her sleeve and exposed her scars. "What kind of pathetic low-life does this to themselves?"

"Let go! You're hurting me!" Hermione whimpered.

"I'm only saving you the trouble. Stay out of my business or I'll cause you a lot more pain. And as for the scars, my job could be in trouble if I didn't report them. So expect a meeting with the headmaster and I'll alert your parents."

Hermione felt struck with horror. "No! Please don't. I don't want anyone to know."

"You should have thought about that before you became razor-happy. Now get the hell out of my sight!"

Snape aggressively let go of her arm with such a force that she stumbled into a table. Snape leant on his desk, taking a breather. He kept his back to her and his head down.

Mortified, Hermione wiped her face with her sleeve. "Foolish me, coming to you for help. You must fit right in with that scum! No-one likes you either, you know. Not because you're a know-it-all like me. It's because you're a bitter man with no heart. You drive everyone away and I think you're EVIL!"

Hermione fled from the classroom whilst Snape did not move a muscle. Her words were like bullets to him for they felt so painfully true, except when she said he had no heart. He had one, but for his own sake he had to keep it hidden.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed that Hermione's talk with Snape had only doubled her problems, as if she thought it possible. So now he was going to drag her parents and Dumbledore into the mix, just to keep his own sordid secret.

That night she sat in her usual spot in the cubicles of the bathroom, almost catatonic. Tonight would be it – the end to her suffering. She picked up a knife that she had stolen from the kitchen and raised it above her head. She closed her eyes and prayed for the courage to bring it down to end it all.

She almost screamed with frustration when she heard a knock at the door.

"What do you want?" She said, annoyed.

"Hermione, what are you doing in there?" A female voice asked.

"This is the girl's toilets, so what the hell do you think?"

"I've seen you around here these past couple of nights. I can't let this go anymore. You should be in your room. Come out now!"

Hermione sighed and slid the knife up the sleeve of her white night-gown, then folded her arms close to her before coming out of the cubicle. Charity Burbage was there waiting for her.

"Is there something wrong, Hermione?" Charity asked.

Hermione walked past her all hunched up, hiding the knife. "Nothing's wrong. I'll go back to my room."

"Make sure you do. I'll be looking out for you!" Charity said as Hermione hurried off.

Hermione ran down the corridor, as though to make her way to the Gryffindor house. She could not go back to her bed. Some time had past now and she knew she was due a visit from the death-eaters. She hid round a corner, whilst trying to decide what to do.

O

Severus could not sleep. He had not known what came over him when he acted so aggressively towards Hermione. It was dangerous that she found out his secret, yet he could have handled it better and reasoned with her somehow. He could not believe he grabbed her by her wounded wrist and physically hurt her. What kind of man would do that to a young girl?

He took a huge gulp of his fire whiskey and breathed a massive sigh. He had decided to go up to the astronomy tower and get some air. Problem was, the night was extremely cold. The alcohol however, numbed him a little to this.

Of course he had not spoken to anyone about Hermione's self-harming. He could not bring himself to cause any more suffering. It sickened him to see Lucius abuse Hermione the other night, but he was powerless. Unfortunately, he could not think of a way to keep the death-eaters from Hermione without blowing his cover. They were so set in their plans, it would look suspicious for him to go against them. Severus closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead with his hands, as if trying to find a solution.

He opened his eyes again and looked to the ground. "What the…"

He saw a young girl dressed in white running towards the main gates of the school. She seemed to have a shining object in her right hand. She threw herself against the gates and started to climb.

Severus felt a pang in his chest. "Hermione!"

He dropped the glass and started to run down the stairs.

O

Hermione jumped from the gates and fell to the ground, twisting her ankle. She yelped in pain, gripping it.

She was suddenly startled by hearing the front door open. Petrified that someone had spotted or was after her, she ignored the pain in her foot and started to run. She did not know where she was heading and could hardly tell where she was in the darkness. Her hands and bare feet were almost completely numb because of the cold, which was almost fortunate because Hermione cut her feet a few times on sharp edges that she trod on whilst sprinting through the forest.

She could hear distant sounds of someone coming after her, which scared her into running faster.

When she reached what looked like the forbidden wood, she stumbled over an obstacle, falling flat on her face.

She was frozen to the bone and could not muster the strength to get up, so stayed slumped on the cold ground. She heard the foot-steps getting closer and started to panic. It would have to be now or never. She took out the knife, which she had tucked into her sleeve again, and raised it above her head. She took a deep breath and plunged it into her stomach.

She did not feel much pain. She looked down and was shocked to see she had not made a massive dent, until she saw the blood flow. She dropped the knife and put her hands over her wound. She gasped in horror as her hands were immediately showered in blood which was coming from a wound that was quite deep.

Feeling faint, Hermione fell onto her back.

O

Severus could no longer hear her running, so started to fret. The forbidden forest was pitch black and he could hardly make his way. He knew Hermione would never survive the night if he did not find her. He stopped for a moment, leaning against a tree and catching his breath. All of a sudden, he could hear distant heavy breathing that sounded distressed. He followed the sound towards an old oak tree.

The professor caught his breath as he found Hermione lying under the tree. As ill and fragile as she looked, he could not help but think she was beautiful. Her golden curls were scattered across the grass. She looked amazing in her white dress – like a dream. Yet Severus then became terrified when he saw the massive blood stain seeping from her abdomen.

"Oh my…what have you done to yourself?" He gasped as he crouched beside her.

He grabbed hold of her shoulder and Hermione looked at him terrified. Weakly she fought him, feebly crying, "no!"

Severus grabbed her wrists and spoke as gently as he could. "It's alright. I want to help you. Please let me help you while I can."

Hermione gave in and let her head fall back onto the grass. Severus then realised it was very possible she was delusional and in shock from the blood loss.

He drew out his wand, pointed it at her abdomen and cast a spell to stop the bleeding. He feared he was too late as she had lost so much blood already.

He took off his black robe and covered her with it. He looked at her face and noticed she appeared to have lost consciousness. He lifted her head with his hand and stoked her cheek with his thumb, wiping away her petrified tears.

"Can you hear me?" When she did not respond, he started to feel desperate. "Hermione!"

Severus looked up at the sky, furious with himself. This was because of him. He had driven her to such desperation. Another young woman was being made to suffer and possibly die because of his foolishness. He knew it was time to redeem himself if he was able to save her.

He wrapped his arms around Hermione and held her against him before apparating back to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wasn't sure about this chapter after writing it. I don't know if it's the best I could make it, so let me know what you think if you like. Also, I had the weirdest most grizzly dream after writing it! **

**On the plus side, my Slytherin scalf arrived in the post this morning. I don't ever want to take it off!**

Severus took Hermione back to his chambers. He should have taken her to Poppy, but he did not want to involve anybody else and cause suspicion to what was going on. Poppy would have also discovered Hermione's scars and Severus decided to respect Hermione's desire to keep them a secret.

Severus realised that all he could do was try to heal her himself. He lay her down on a dark sofa that was facing a burning fire. He went to his bedroom and brought out a blanket. He covered her with it up to her waist, so to keep her modesty when he pulled up her stained night-gown up to reveal her abdomen to get a better look at the wound. He was taken by surprise to see what appeared to be scratch marks across her ribs. He looked at the sleeping girl's face with a pained expression, feeling quite certain she had scratched herself with her own nails.

Severus set to work at healing her wound and managed to close it up, although it left another ugly scar. He feared there was some internal bleeding, which he had not discovered. The best he could do was keep an eye on her. He covered her completely with the blanket and left her to rest, whilst he seated himself in a near-by armchair. Within a few minutes, Severus himself had fallen asleep.

O

A cold chill hit Hermione and she started to shiver. She opened her eyes and could not decipher where she was: nor could she remember who she was or what had happened to her. She could only feel a warm heat near to her. It felt comforting, as she was freezing cold. She slid off the sofa and tried to stand. After failing this, she realised she only had the strength to crawl towards the warmth.

Severus woke from his slumber after distantly hearing her fall off the sofa on to the floor. Still sleepy, he saw a deluded Hermione struggling to crawl across the floor. It took him just a couple of seconds to figure out that she was making her way towards the fire. Instantly alerted by this, he leapt out of his chair and seized her, holding her back from the flames.

Hermione panicked as she felt strong, male arms grabbing her; distantly recalling her attack from Lucius. She immediately let out a high-pitched scream of terror.

Worried that someone in the school would hear her, Severus put his hand over her mouth. "It's me! Be quiet. I wont hurt you."

It was obvious by the confused look in her eyes that she did not recognise him.

Somehow, Hermione managed to fling her arm out and hit Severus in the nose at a force that did not seem possible for such a small girl.

Severus fell backwards onto the floor. Stunned, he put his hand on his nose and saw that it was bleeding.

"Where did that come from?" He muttered, bewildered.

He looked over at Hermione, who was now bunched up in a ball, shaking and sobbing. He pulled out a wand and cast a silencing spell, although he feared the damage had been done.

Severus crept over to her on his hands and knees, and just sat by her side. When he observed her vulnerable state, he felt surprised that he was not so angry about her assault on him. It was clearly out of fear and wanting to defend herself.

He decided to take a more gentle approach and spoke to her softly. "Don't be afraid. You are safe now. No-one is going to hurt you. While I'm here, I'll always be able to protect you."

Severus feared these words were not true, as he would probably not always be in power to protect her, yet he hoped they would calm her down anyway. He also felt uncomfortable speaking so gently to someone, but he felt it was necessary.

Hermione looked up and tried to see who was speaking, though she was delirious from fever and found it hard to make anything out.

"Hear my voice. You know me," Severus said, trying to urge her out of her delirium. "Tell me who I am."

Hermione looked at his face and tried to make him out. Not wanting the confusion to cause her stress, Severus reached out and gently caressed her curls.

He smirked. "You must recognise my voice. People say it's distinctive. In fact, it's one of the few things I'm complimented on."

Hermione opened her mouth, as though to speak. Though she seemed to be finding it difficult.

"Say my name, Miss. Granger." Severus said, in a tone as though he was alerting her in class. This triggered another memory in Hermione.

"Sn…Snape," Hermione whimpered.

A rare smile crossed Severus' face. Hermione managed a little smile again, relieved she could make something out. Feeling overwhelmed with different emotions, she started to cry once more.

"Don't get worked up again. It's not good for you," Severus said. He pulled Hermione onto his lap and held her while she cried, feeling the need to calm her down. He gently rubbed her back, trying to keep her warm. She put her arms around him and held him tightly while burying her head into his shoulder.

"I wish I could cry like you. It would help me get rid of the demons inside and all that I keep hidden. It eats me up sometimes. But I haven't cried in almost twenty years." Severus said, not knowing if it was to her or himself.

Noticing she was still shaking, he shuffled over to the fire whilst still holding her to him, so he could let her feel the warmth while his strong arms were protecting her.

Eventually the shaking stopped and Severus saw she had come out of her fever. Then Hermione wore herself out and fell into a deep sleep. Severus looked down at the frail young girl in his arms. He felt saddened that the courageous, astute young girl in his class had been reduced to such a state.

_Those cowardly death eaters going for a young girl! Why don't they go for someone else? _He thought, before scooping her up and putting her back on the couch.

Seeing that Hermione had drenched his black coat, he took it off so that he was just in his white shirt.

He sat on the floor, just watching her sleep for a while. He was shaken out of his daydream by a loud knock at his door. Fear passed through Severus as to who it was, as he knew Hermione was being targeted. He could not defend keeping her in hiding and could be in danger with the dark lord if the wrong people were to find out.

Hermione groaned a little when she heard the knocking.

"Keep quiet. Don't move," Severus whispered before covering her completely with the blanket, in a feeble attempt to hide her.

Severus stood up, took a deep breath and prepared himself to face whoever was on the other side of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I make money from it.**

"Who did you murder?"

Severus shrugged. "I don't know what you mean."

"We must not keep secrets from each other."

Severus took a weary deep breath. "We have a problem. Do come in headmaster."

He stepped aside as Dumbledore entered his chamber. The headmaster eyed the bundle on the couch suspiciously. "And this is the body?"

Severus sneered and pulled the blanket from the couch, revealing a sleeping Hermione.

Dumbledore looked at him startled. "It doesn't look good to have young girls hidden in your private chambers, Severus!"

"I found her in a ditch in the forbidden forest, almost frozen solid and almost dead after having tried to commit suicide. I suppose that's what you succumb to after the dark lord wants to use you as his pawn." Severus replied, bitterly.

Dumbledore sighed. "Oh yes? To get at Harry, I presume. How could this happen? How could they get to her?"

"They can break anyone they want. What in Merlin's name do we do?"

"She can't find out about your involvement with them."

Severus sighed and gave him a knowing look. Dumbledore's face dropped. "Oh no…"

"She spotted me the other night when they captured her. I didn't know they had brought her there. So far she's refusing to obey them," Severus explained.

"Then her life is in danger."

"It's in danger anyway! No matter what she agrees to or doesn't agree to, they wont leave her to live happily ever after, if at all. She came to me this morning for help, but…there's nothing I can do. If I show an ounce of treachery…"

"You'll be killed yourself. That can't happen. The past twenty-odd years depend on it. You must do what you can to protect the boy…and I mean anything! If the dark lord asks you to murder Hermione yourself, then you will most likely have to do it."

Severus looked up at him, stunned and horrified. He then grabbed Dumbledore's arm and led him to the other side of the room. "Not so loud! She's been distressed enough for this evening. I've only just calmed her down. If she thinks I'm going to murder her… let's just take things as they come."

"Would you do it, Severus?" Dumbledore asked, with his eyes studying him closely.

Severus looked up at the ceiling, as if looking towards Lily's spirit. "What choice would I have?"

"Good man. But like you said - let's hope it never comes to that."

Severus nodded, stricken with fear.

"Perhaps we could help her get away. Put her in hiding. It could work…" Dumbledore contemplated. "But first we have to convince her to stay quiet. If she only knows you are a death-eater, it should stay that way. She can find out nothing else. You are giving her special treatment and helping her…as a friend."

Severus scoffed. "Never in the past five years have we ever seen each other as friends."

"As her professor then. She'll understand your wanting to help her. It's what she asked you for this morning."

Severus sighed. "I don't think she'll stay quiet. She's a righteous Gryffindor! A courageous girl and I'm sure she'll eventually want to put right what has been done to her. When the time comes…she wont let this go."

Albus shrugged. "Surely you don't know her that well. She's scared enough, I would have thought."

The conversation was interrupted by Hermione, who started to cough violently. The two men spun around, alerted by the sudden sound. They continued to watch her until the coughing ceased.

"For all we know, she could have pneumonia. I wish I could just take her to Poppy," Severus said, feeling weary for the responsibility.

"Don't do it, Severus!"

Snape narrowed his eyes. "I'm no nurse maid, headmaster! I'm not saying I will. I'm just tired of this, is all."

"Just take her to your bed and sleep on the couch yourself," Dumbledore said.

Severus looked at him bewildered. "I can't put her in my bed, it's…inappropriate."

"You have a very sick girl on your hands. You need to make her as comfortable as possible. I don't see what is inappropriate about putting her there. Has your bed seen much activity lately?"

Severus looked at him coldly.

Dumbledore smirked. "I didn't think so."

"Did I hear you correctly?" Severus said, slowly.

Dumbledore turned and started to leave. "Put her to bed, Severus. Get her out of that bloody dress as well. We shall continue this conversation in the morning. I need my beauty sleep."

Severus looked at Hermione with exhausted eyes.

O

Hermione awoke late that morning. She noticed she was wrapped up in black quilts on a large bed. She pulled away the covers and saw she was in a warm, navy blue dress. She looked around the room, feeling confused as to where she was.

With much effort, she dragged herself out of bed. Her body still felt very weak and her stomach was sore. She made her way across the room, taking hold of various bits of furniture to help her along.

She opened the door and saw a burning fire near to a couch. She made her way over to it and sat down.

It was not long before a dark figure came bursting into the room. Hermione should have been afraid, but she was not. She did not even look up.

She heard the person come towards her before crouching down in front of her. She was then face to face with Severus Snape, yet her eyes seem to look straight through him.

Hermione's seemingly catatonic state worried Severus slightly. He suddenly became conscious of his protectiveness of her, which was an emotion that he would not have volunteered.

"Hermione?"

She continued to stare. He stroked a figure across the left side of her face, gently trying to coax her to respond to him.

"There's no need to be afraid now. Talk to me." Severus said.

When he again got no response, he decided to keep talking. "I know you wanted me to help you and I sense you felt betrayed by me. I get scared as well. I didn't know what to do. Of course you've been violated and I do care about what you want. I just don't know how…"

Hermione's sharp intake of breath stopped him. He leant forward towards her and said, "you're trying to speak? What is it?"

"You care about…what I want?" Hermione asked, weakly.

Severus thought for a while and nodded. "I do, but…"

Hermione's voice rose in desperation. "Then why bring me back here? Why didn't you just let me die in the forest?"

"Surely you don't want to die!"

Hermione took a deep breath. She had a sorrowful look on her face. "I don't feel like my body is mine anymore. My mind couldn't take the abuse, so I thought that if I killed my mind, only my body would be left. Then they could do what they wanted."

Severus buried his head in his hands and said something that he never had in years. "I'm sorry."

**Review if you want more.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A big thanks to **SpencerReid **for your reviews. You're great:)**

Severus looked up and saw Hermione had lay down on the couch, shuffled into a foetus-like position. She rested her head on the arm of the couch and hugged herself.

"What's wrong? Are you in any pain?" Severus asked, quietly.

"A bit. I'm just…sore." Hermione replied.

Snape felt at a loss again of how to take care of her. "Maybe you should eat something."

Hermione shuddered to the thought of the idea of food as she was without an appetite and even felt a little sick. "No thanks."

"It must have been a long time since you…"

Desperate for the Professor to stop talking about food, she rose her voice slightly. "I could not eat right now!"

Feeling a bit annoyed at her ingratitude, Severus shrugged off her statement. "I offered. It's entirely up to you."

Severus got up and walked over to the window, taking deep breaths and staring into the horizon. Somehow, looking out into the distance made him feel free, even though this was far from true.

He was awakened from this when he heard a little voice from behind him. "What did the head master say when you reported my scars?"

Severus marvelled at Hermione's question. For a girl who almost died last night, her priorities lay in strange places.

"I didn't."

A tiny relieved smile crept over Hermione's face. "Will you?"

Severus felt irritated by her questions and spun around. "Miss Granger! Out of everything that's happened in the past twenty-four hours…"

Severus halted when he saw Hermione sit up and look at him. She suddenly had a tremendous look of fear in her eyes.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I…I would like to go back to my dorm."

Severus knew he could not let her out of his sight just now. "…No."

Hermione's face screwed up in desperate confusion. "No? But I'm not well…I want to see Poppy."

"No!" Severus said, much firmer.

"Well there's no point in me staying here!"

Hermione got up and started for the door. Severus immediately swept over and pulled her back onto the couch by her left arm. He crouched down in front of her and held her firmly by the shoulders.

"Do as I say. You stay here!" Severus hissed.

Hermione started to shake in his grasp. "I don't want to!"

Severus took a moment to observe her. "You're afraid of me."

Hermione almost laughed in bitterness at the statement. "Yes I'm afraid of you and your…friends! They're probably coming here any minute. You're holding me for them."

Severus closed his eyes and shook his head, mortified that she referred to them as his friends. Once again, her ingratitude annoyed him. "I wasn't on a secret mission last night when I saved your life!"

"They need me alive, don't they?" Hermione shot back.

With frustration, Severus shook her once and very hard with his hands that were still holding her shoulders, as if trying to shake her out of her ignorant thoughts. "You foolish girl! So far I've only had to save you from yourself! I cleaned you up. I kept you warm. I even held you whilst you were a delusional, sobbing wreck. Believe me, I did not get orders from the Dark Lord to do that!"

Hermione's breathing steadied and she looked curiously at him. "Why would you do that? If you're a death-eater…this doesn't make sense!"

Severus did not fancy the idea of Hermione analysing the situation, knowing how clever she was.

"I do wish you weren't involved," he muttered.

"You and me both!"

The couple looked desperately into each other's eyes for a while. Severus suddenly let her go when he felt a sensation in his arm.

"No!" He put his hand over his dark mark. "Great timing!"

Hermione looked at him inquisitively. "You have to go?"

Severus looked at her, feeling helpless of his control over her. "I am well aware that no matter what I say, you're going to go running for that door as soon as I leave here. It's up to you! If you value your life, you will trust me and stay. If you don't and my efforts last night were wasted, then do whatever the hell you want!"

Hermione watched Severus apparate away. She looked towards the door and contemplated leaving the room.

**Sorry it's a bit short. Review if you want more x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you **xxwinterbeautyxx **for your reviews. They really do help me:)**

Hermione's walk back to the dorm was a painful one. There was still a severe burning pain in her abdomen. She slowly made her way through the corridors of Hogwarts, with one hand clutching her stomach and the other supporting herself against the wall.

Ten minutes went by and Hermione realised she had not got very far at all. The pain was starting to over-whelm her. She suddenly felt unable to go on anymore and slid down on to the floor with her back leaning against the wall. She pulled her knees towards her chest and hugged herself, hoping the pain would go. She did not notice a tall figure had arrived and was looking down on her.

"Hermione?"

She looked up and saw the headmaster, questionably gazing down at her.

"Do you need some helping up?" He asked.

Hermione felt she was in too much pain to move. "Thank you, Headmaster. I think I'm comfortable where I am."

"With the state of my joints, I'm not about to get down and join you."

Hermione looked up at him desperately.

"Miss. Granger, I only want a quick word."

Dumbledore offered his hand and Hermione reluctantly took it. She felt more stinging as she stood up.

"I think I just ate something that didn't agree with me," Hermione said.

Albus looked unconvinced. "You have a stab wound."

Hermione wondered how he could know. She looked at the floor. "No I don't."

"You were found last night by Professor Snape with a stab wound!"

Hermione suddenly felt she was being accused. Maybe Severus had told him of her being self-destructive after all. "I don't know what he told you, but that guy is psychotic!"

"He saved your life."

"He threatened me. He drove me to do what I did. He's after me. They're all after me!" Hermione took a deep breath. "Headmaster, I want to tell you what he is."

Dumbledore nodded slightly. "I _know _what he is."

Hermione suddenly felt bewildered. "What…what is going on here? You know about…"

"Yes! I do. But you must stay quiet about it. Do you understand me, Miss. Granger?"

Hermione exploded. "No I don't! The staff here are supposed to protect their students! I'm in danger and no-one is helping me! You're just going to let them torture me until death. Why?"

"Miss. Granger…I've said this before and there has always been a solid reason behind it. I need you to trust Snape."

"But I don't trust Snape! I don't trust anyone!"

Hermione stormed off down the corridor whilst Dumbledore watched her pensively, worried about her refusal to conform.

O

Severus felt a sickness from within when he arrived at the Malfoy manor. This was the first time he had seen the death-eaters since the incident with Hermione.

He saw Lucius waiting for him in the entrance hall. He had a smug-looking smirk across his face which made him want to scratch his eyes out. Yet he had to continue with the same performance he had played since Lily's death.

"Evening Lucius."

Lucius placed a kind hand on his shoulder. "Severus, my friend. We are all gathered in the drawing room…"

"Severus!"

Snape's eyes darting towards the stairs and noticed the Dark Lord was descending them, closely followed by Pius and Bellatrix. His dark eyes oozed an urgency that made Severus nervous.

"I have been waiting to see you especially. There is something important we must discuss," Voldemort said calmly, but menacingly.

"My Lord?"

"It concerns a certain Miss. Granger. Severus Snape, would you care to explain to us what happened last night?"

Severus felt his heart beat through his chest.

**Review if you want more. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again ** xxwinterbeautyxx **for your review. Sorry it took me a little longer to update haha!**

**Enjoy:D**

The Gryffindor house was quiet and had an eerie feel to it. Hermione saw people around, but there were not many and they appeared to be speaking in hushed voices. She wondered if what she was seeing was all from her own paranoia or if something had happened to create such an atmosphere.

Hermione entered her dorm and saw there were no other girls inside. A shiver ran up her spine and she felt afraid to be alone.

"Hermione!"

She looked towards the voice that called her name. She then saw Ron was sat on her bed. Confused, she went over and sat beside him.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" He asked in a harsh whisper.

Hermione did not know what to tell him. "It's hard to say. For your own sake, maybe I shouldn't."

"Well maybe you should! We've all been worried about you," Ron hissed.

"Even Harry?" She asked, hopeful.

Ron thought for a second and shook his head. "He's not so worried. He told me he said to you to stay away. He thinks you're putting on an act to gain attention. He's angry with you. I don't know way."

Hermione sighed and looked to the floor. "We had a row."

Ron looked around the room pensively and Hermione noticed this.

"What's the matter, Ron? Everyone's acting strange. This house doesn't even seem the same. It's like someone died! What happened here?"

Ron took a deep breath. "Someone was here last night. They were hanging around your bed and it seemed like they were looking for you. A dark figure came here in the night, standing right here like some kind of ghost. It scared the living hell out of the rest of the girls. It threw off your covers to find you, but thankfully you weren't here. I didn't know if it did eventually find you, so I've been waiting here to see if you'd turn up."

"Oh Ron!" Hermione put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"I don't know where you were last night, but I don't think you should stay here tonight – in case it comes back. Hide away somewhere, because I think it could have been a Death-eater."

Hermione looked at him knowingly with sad eyes.

Ron sighed. "I know you're hiding a lot right now, for whatever reason. I'm not going to try and make you tell me. Just do what you can to stay safe, alright? I'm sure deep down, even Harry would want you to do the same. Please do that for us."

Hermione nodded and gave him a half-smile. "I will."

O

The situation in the Malfoy manor had moved to the drawing room, where Severus agreed to explain all, even though he had no idea how or where Voldemort was indeed getting at.

The Dark Lord sat across from Snape at the table with his eyes burning into him. Snape took a deep breath to try and rebuild his strength.

"My Lord, I did not see Miss Granger last night," Snape said, hoping it would not be seen as a lie and get him killed.

"Neither did we, Severus. We decided to send Lucius for her, believeing her to be most fearful of him after their encounter the other night. However, when he went to her dorm, she was missing. He searched the many rooms and corridors of Hogwarts, in fact, yet she was nowhere to be seen," Voldemort said.

"Well, I didn't spend the night with her," Severus blurted out. He was relieved to hear the odd laugh from around the table, which was lined with Death-eaters.

"Maybe so, Severus. But we must still find her as a matter of urgency!" Voldemort said, frustrated.

"I did see her in my potions class after the meeting in the shrieking shack. After the…rape. She was very depressed and not herself…"

"Don't be getting soft on us, Severus."

"Not at all! What I'm trying to suggest is, maybe there is a good chance she ran away. Or perhaps…she became suicidal."

"So she could be dead?"

Severus saw this as a hopeful escape route. "I think it is possible. If she appears to have vanished…"

"Then I want to see her body!" Voldemort exploded. "If she is dead…so be it! We choose another girl who is close to Harry Potter. One of the younger ones perhaps? Ginny Weasley? Luna Lovegood? Whoever it takes."

Severus felt his stomach sink, mortified that another girl could also be targeted.

"But I wont take it that Miss Granger had vanished into thin air. She will not be let out of our grasp. Severus, you are closest to where she should be, so you find her! Whether she's dead or alive, bring her to me. And if twenty-four hours go by and you still don't have her, I will be coming for YOU! Go and find her now!" Voldemort bellowed.

Bewildered, Severus nodded, stood up and left the room.

O

Darkness fell upon Hogwarts and Hermione had long scarpered from the Gryffindor house. Somewhere deep within her, she knew someone would be coming for her that night. In all honesty, there was no place to hide. She knew she would eventually be found wherever she went, and would be punished for hiding away and disobeying.

Hopelessly, Hermione found herself back in the girls toilets – although not the toilets that were her usual base as Charity Burbage was well on to her there.

Again she locked herself away in a cubical and curled up into a ball, her heart beating fast with fear. It took Hermione a couple of hours to slip into a light doze.

Not much time went by before Hermione was woken by footsteps in the corridor. Suddenly the door to the toilets opened and the person entered. Frightened, Hermione quietly crept up onto the toilet, yet she was still afraid the person would hear her loud, fearful breathing.

Under the cubical door, she saw two dark shoes stop in front of it. This person was male. She put her hand over her mouth to try and quieten herself.

Suddenly, one of the shoes drew back and kicked the door in, busting the lock. Hermione let out a terrified screech as the potions master burst in, grabbed her and placed a firm hand across her mouth.

"The Dark Lord sent me to find you," Snape said in an urgent whisper.

Hermione's heart started to thud through her chest, petrified of him.

"There is no way out of this for you. I can tell him you're dead and he'll still want to see your body. If you want to escape, you have to leave now. Don't tell me where, because I don't want to know. Just get as far away from here as possible, do you understand?" Snape hissed.

Hermione nodded and Snape let her go.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, almost afraid he was bluffing.

"Don't ask questions," he responded as he left the cubical and returned with an invisibility cloak. He wrapped it around her so that she disappeared from view.

"There's no reason why you would trust me, but do know that there is not a whole army of Death-eaters waiting outside the school for you. If I wanted to bring you to them, we'd be halfway there by now. But you're still very much in target of them so you'd best go now."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said, almost crying with gratitude.

"Run!" Snape said, with a hint of being emotionally drained.

Hermione immediately dashed out of the room and Snape sank to the floor with his head in his hand, feeling he had just signed his own death warrant.

**Review if you want more...**


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione awoke and saw bright lights. She blinked a few times and a man with a white coat came into focus.

"Miss. Jenson? Are you feeling alright?" The figure asked, who had a male voice.

"Yes. H…How did it go?" Hermione asked.

The surgeon sat on the edge of her bed. His face seemed to have a look of confusion. "You'll be pleased to know the operation was a success. We were able to stop the internal bleeding. Your pain should go away and you shouldn't have anymore problems."

Relief filled Hermione. "That's brilliant! So I can go?"

The doctor looked hesitant. "Miss. Jenson, you had rather serious internal bleeding, yet your external scars looked as though they were close to being completely healed. Had we not needed to open you up, we would not have given you stitches."

Hermione took a breath, realising the affect of Severus' magic must have looked bizarre to muggle doctors.

"How can you heal so quickly outside, but not inside?" The surgeon said, more pondering than asking.

Hermione gave the doctor an awkward smile and shrugged, not having an idea what to say.

"I haven't seen anything like it in twenty-five years of my career, so I would very much like to keep you in to do some tests…"

Hermione knew she could not allow this. "No no! I'm sorry doctor, but I will have to be leaving as soon as I can."

"I think it would be for your own concern also."

"I'm sorry doctor, but I will be discharging myself."

The surgeon looked at Hermione and frowned, knowing he was powerless to argue against her wishes.

O

The Dark Lord looked down in front of him and saw the body of Hermione Granger. Her wrists were bloody and she was lying in a pool of her own blood. There was also a trail of vomit seeping from her mouth from where it was apparent she had overdosed on tablets.

Voldemort escaped the memory and faced Severus, who was stood next to Lucius.

"Seeing her body from a Pensieve is not what I asked for, is it Severus? I'm aware of how skilled you are. Perhaps you have a selective memory," Voldemort said, in an eerily calm tone.

"I could not bring her body to you. The school has already passed her on to her parents. I feel that going after it would create much suspicion," Severus explained, grabbing at straws.

"Severus, you have been my loyal servant. I feel I have no reason to doubt your word."

"Thank you, my lord."

Severus felt an air of tension behind him and turned around to see Lucius' eyes studying him hard. Severus ignored this and turned away.

Voldemort was in thought. "For our next culprit…"

"I think it is worth mentioning that I have been witness to some romance blooming amongst the Gryffindor house," Severus jumped in. "There is obviously a spark between Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley. Perhaps she would be of use."

"Been listening in on the local goss, have we Severus?" Lucius said, mockingly.

"If that's the way you want to see it."

"Severus…I think you have done well. We shall hold another meeting tonight in the shack. Be sure to have Miss. Weasley with you," Voldemort instructed before making a swift exit.

Lucius continued to scan Severus for a while and Severus tried his upmost not to looked fazed.

"Funny how everything is wrapped up so nicely all of a sudden. And then there's you – completely in control," Lucius hissed.

"If you have any real reason to doubt me, be out with it," Severus said.

"Funny how Miss. Granger disappears as things were just heating up. And no body in the flesh to prove your theory!"

Severus looked at Lucius straight in the face. "So sorry to disappoint you. Do redheads not quite do it for you?"

"Get out of my house, Severus."

"Gladly."

Severus spun around and stormed off, leaving a suspicious Lucius behind him.

O

Hermione took a slow walk down Whitechapel and up to the Thames. She found an empty bench and sat down, watching the boats sail up the river.

She did not want to go to the hospital and arouse suspicion, but the pain of her wound was so bad that she could not endure it any longer. Hermione was also worried the staff would notice the abuse by Lucius, but it was not mentioned. Hopefully they had not seen.

She sat back and enjoyed her freedom, although slightly dubious as to what a life on the run would mean for her.

O

Severus felt his heart almost beat through his chest as he lurked outside the school-gates in the darkness of the night. He knew his role as a spy was to be tested to it's full extent tonight.

"Professor?"

Snape looked down and saw young Ginny, who had a look of anticipation in her eyes.

"Did the potion work, Professor? Did the Dark Lord believe I was Hermione?" She asked.

Snape nodded. "I believe so. I thank you for your help…"

"That's good! So she'll be safe! Can I tell her friends that? They've been so worried."

"Do not tell them a word. You must act as gormless as they are. Do you understand?"

Ginny sighed. "If you wish, Professor. Why did you ask me to meet you tonight?"

Snape's gaze slid to the floor.

"Maybe…it's best you don't ask questions," Snape took a firm hold of Ginny's wrist and started to drag her away. "Come on…"

"Professor wait! You must tell me what's going on," Ginny said shocked, whilst hopelessly trying to free herself from his strong grip.

"I just need you to play along. If you do that, you wont get hurt," Snape sneered at her.

"You're not taking me to them are you? You can't!" Ginny almost screamed.

"Keep your voice down!"

"You've replaced Hermione with me. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

Snape stopped immediately, mortified by her hysteria.

He grabbed Ginny by her shoulders, keeping her still. "I haven't! I will get us through this but I need you to trust me…"

"Well well!"

Severus' eyes opened as he heard familiar voice. He looked to his left and saw Lucius leant against a tree, looking smug.

"I've been waiting for you, Severus. I must say, you don't do well with handling women, do you," he said, gesturing towards Ginny. "Perhaps I could teach you a thing or two."

Snape's blood boiled. "Stay back!"

"Oh? Well I think it's obvious who's side you are on. Have you enjoyed playing the hero?"

For a split-second, Severus could have laughed bitterly at Lucius' question.

"It finishes now," Lucius pulled out his wand and aimed it at Snape. "Where is Hermione Granger?"

O

Morning broke over London. Hermione reluctantly hulled herself out of bed and into the shower. Her hotel room was tiny, but it was all she could afford with such short notice. Perhaps when she found a job, she could stay somewhere that less resembled a cupboard.

The warm water hit Hermione's face, gently waking her. She could have stayed in the shower for a long time as the water felt so soothing.

Hermione was distracted when she heard a noise coming from the main room, which had the bed and TV area. She turned off the shower and continued to listen. She heard another thud and her chest tightened as she realised there was obviously someone in her room. She figured it could not have been housekeeping, as they always knocked first.

Hermione crept out of the shower and put on a bathrobe, which was hanging from the door. She looked around desperately for some sort of weapon. It annoyed her to see that objects such as hairdryers and radios were all attached to the wall; probably to stop visitors from stealing them. She finally emptied out a china pot that had her toothbrush in.

She silently opened the door and caught her breath to see the back of a man with short, dark hair in one of the chairs, facing the TV. This man looked big, which made Hermione more nervous. She quietly paced forward, raising the pot above her head. When she was almost completely behind him, he spun around and grabbed her wrist. She screamed with shock and dropped the pot on the floor. He placed one firm hand over her mouth and the other on the back of her head.

"I already got a nosebleed from you, I don't want concussion as well!" He hissed.

Hermione took his hand off her mouth and sighed in relief. "Professor!"

She took a few moments to look him over and saw he had cut his hair much shorter. He was still dressed in black, but was wearing muggle-clothes.

"You can't blame me for being frightened. You look completely transformed!"

"As was the plan." Severus stood by the window and looked down at the busy streets. "So here we are in central London. The most congested place in the United Kingdom. Could you not have chosen a better hide-out?"

"Well…I figured if I chose a place where I could blend in, it would be harder to find me."

"But alas I found you in a matter of hours. I'm disappointed in you, Miss. Granger."

This slightly dented Hermione's pride. "Why are you here, Professor?"

Severus spun around and lowered his voice. "That's a rather harsh tone for the man who saved your skin."

"I'm grateful, but it doesn't mean you can come around here shouting the odds."

"I'm not shouting…"

"Have you just come here to be snarky? Nothing gives you greater pleasure."

"Listen to me, you silly girl! I came here because I screwed up and now we're both in trouble."

Hermione's chest tightened. "What do you mean? Are they coming after us? Did they find you out?"

"Yes."

"Is Lucius…"

Severus shook his head. "He's dead. I killed him. The arrogant fool should have known better than to duel with me. This is why I had to leave. They'll disbelieve what I told them about you and realise you're still around. This is why I had to come and find you."

"You killed Lucius?"

"I did."

Hermione put her hands across her face and for a surreal moment, Severus thought she looked upset. She then put her hands down to reveal tears of relief. "Would it be inappropriate to give you a hug?"

Severus' eyes widened in fear. He crossed his arms in a defensive gesture. "It most certainly would. I don't do hugs, Miss Granger."

Hermione shrugged. "You said you held me before."

"That was to try and stop you from wailing the school down."

Hermione looked down at her feet, embarrassed by the memory. "Professor, tell me what to do to thank you."

Severus looked clueless, feeling unused to gratitude. "Just say thank you."

Hermione looked up with sincere eyes and emotionally muttered to two words. "Thank you."

Snape's face softened and his lips curled into what was almost a smile. He could not help but feel endeared by her.

The heavy silence suddenly became to much for him and he broke it off. "Miss Granger, we have to leave here."

"Hermione…"

Severus reached over and took a firm hold of her arm, wanting to shake her into the harsh reality of their situation. "Miss Granger, we have to go."

**Voila! Review if you want more…. **


	9. Chapter 9

A short chapter, but I haven't updated in a while and thought I'd just throw a bone out there. Enjoy!

Hermione leant on the rail on the side of the ferry. She took a deep breath as she watched the English coast get further and further away. Severus appeared behind her with two cardboard cups of coffee. He stopped dead in his tracks and watched her standing with her curly hair blowing in the breeze.

Eventually Hermione turned, saw him and greeted him with a warm smile.

_This sweet girl is really testing my shield_, Severus thought as he stood next to her, handing her a coffee.

'Stay warm, Miss Granger.'

Hermione's smile grew as she took the drink from him, nursing it's warmth. 'Thank you, Professor.'

'It's nothing,' Snape replied defensively.

'Professor.'

'Hmmm?'

'What is this place like that we're going to?'

Severus thought for a second. 'It's quiet, secluded…'

'So well hidden away?'

'Yes, out in a woodland area. But needs must, Miss Granger.'

'And we'll be all alone?'

'Yes.'

'That's fine, but…' Hermione looked into Snape's dark, cold eyes and lost her nerve. 'Never mind.'

Snape shrugged, slightly irritated. 'As you wish.'

Severus turned and focused his attention to the sea, although not really taking anything in. A few moments later, her peered to his left and saw a concerned look in Hermione's eyes. This pulled on his heartstrings a little and he decided to give in. 'Do tell me what the matter is, Miss Granger.'

Hermione took a deep breath. 'That, what you just did, is the matter.'

Severus screwed up his face with confusion. 'What on Earth are you droning on about, you silly girl?'

'And that too! We're going to be spending a lot of time together with just us for company. I'm not saying we have to be bosom-buddies, but I want us to get along. I want to feel comfortable with you. I want you to just…let me in!'

Severus sneered mockingly. 'No-one has ever been _let in._'

Hermione looked out into the horizon, deep in thought. 'I really want to form a friendship with you. You're not an easy person to handle. You save my life, then you're rude and push me away when I only want to express my gratitude. I don't think you are aware of how hurtful that is to me. Do you even care? There's a good person inside you. A hero. Please let me meet you, Severus.'

Severus felt a little stunned when she used his first name. For Hermione, it was an attempt to get closer to him. Severus merely blinked and lowered his head.

'I can't change who I am. Believe me, there are solid reasons as to why I behave in such a way. I can't be who you want me to be.'

'Oh no, but bringing me a coffee was a good start,' Hermione said, urging him to realise his hidden good-nature.

Severus looked at Hermione and was met with a cute grin. He felt his insides melt and discovered that nothing terrified him more or posed a bigger threat to destroy him than a pretty young girl.

Review if you want more….


	10. Chapter 10

The ferry docked and Severus hastily ushered Hermione onto the island. There was a small town greeting them that everyone else was heading for. Hermione hardly had a chance to observe the place before Severus gestured towards a narrow foot path which led into a woodland.

'Quickly, Miss Granger. I don't want anyone to notice us.' Severus hissed.

He firmly gripped Hermione's wrist and she cried out in pain. Severus looked down at Hermione with fury for her outburst, ready to scold her. He suddenly halted when he saw her rubbing a red-raw scar on her wrist. She looked up at him with helpless, apologetic eyes and he instantly softened, realising her scream was his error. He gently took her by the hand instead and escorted her down the path.

It was not long before they were in thick woodlands. Hermione gazed at her surroundings in awe. Every so often they would pass tiny gothic buildings that were hidden amongst trees.

'I feel like I'm in Sleepy Hollow,' Hermione muttered as her imagination was set free. The trees seemed to impose on them with a claustrophobic impression. They had vein-shaped branches which were out-stretched in nightmarish shapes.

'Sorry I couldn't take you to a holiday camp,' Severus murmured with a sarcastic tone.

Hermione chuckled. 'That's fine. I just don't think I'll be wanting to come out here for an evening walk.'

'And believe me, girl…I wouldn't be joining you.'

Hermione grinned at the Professor's small dose of vulnerability, revealing him to be somewhat human after all.

O

They carried on walking for a good fifteen minutes and Hermione began to wonder if the potions master had lost his way; not that she would dare ask. She peered across at him and could hardly believe he was still the same old Snape with his short hair and muggle clothes. It was more flattering for him not to be wrapped in his heavy robes. All of a sudden, it was apparent to her that Severus had quite a fine body. Could this really still be the bat from the dungeons?

'What in Merlin's name are you looking at, Miss Granger?'

Hermione immediately turned away, feeling embarrassed. She replied mousily, 'nothing sir, you just look different is all…'

'Never mind that, we have arrived.'

They stopped in front of a small cottage which was surrounded by low fencing. As opposed to the rest of the area, the cottage looked rather homely.

Hermione nodded in approval. 'I could live here.'

'For the time being, you will have no choice.'

Hermione looked at Snape and resisted the temptation to roll her eyes.

O

The cottage was very cosy and had antique furniture. The main room had a small table with two chairs and a TV area, which had a sofa. There was also a kitchen and bedroom downstairs. Upstairs there was another bedroom and the bathroom. They agreed that Severus would get the downstairs bedroom as he would be able to sooner notice if there was anyone approaching their territory. This appeared unlikely as they were so deep in the woods, but Severus was determined to look out for them and not to take any chances.

Severus asked Hermione to join him at the table, which she did; leaving them facing each other.

'Could you show me your wrists?' he asked her.

Hermione looked at him defensively. 'As long as you don't call me a low-life again.'

Severus felt a flicker of frustration. 'Let's be adult from now on, if you don't mind. I am willing to stick together, so to speak, as you requested for us to do on the ferry. So please recognise that I am only trying to help.'

Hermione slid down her sleeves and placed her arms on the table, revealing the many red gashes.

Severus studied them and frowned. 'At least they appear to be healing. You may have some scarring for a while…'

Hermione felt anxious. 'Potions master, are you really saying you don't have anything that could help?!'

'I only have my wand, Miss Granger. Funnily enough, I forgot to pack before I left Hogwarts. I killed a man, you see. Besides, you know the rules.'

'We're in the middle of nowhere! Please Professor, the hurt!'

Severus looked up at her and sighed. Although he had a snide character, he did not enjoy seeing someone in pain. He rested his head on one hand, not sure what to do.

'Surely as you were about to put the knife down and cut into your flesh, you would preconceive that it would hurt?'

'It was a distraction to the much worse emotional pain caused by Lucius. Thanks to you, he is gone. I know that doesn't take back what happened, but I feel there is hope where there wasn't before. I'm not a victim and I don't want to be in pain anymore.'

Severus gave a slight nod. 'A courageous Gryffindor indeed. Make sure you stay that way from now on.'

'I thought you hated Gryffindor.'

'Only as much as you hate Slytherin. It works both ways, you know.'

Severus slipped out his wand from inside his jacket and used it to cool down Hermione's scars. The redness faded a little and Hermione felt relief.

Snape finally put his wand away and firmly told Hermione, 'I'm not doing that again.'

'I wont ask you to,' she responded. 'Thank you Professor.'

Severus relaxed back into his chair. 'Maybe you can thank me by making dinner.'

Hermione gave him a sideways glance. 'I beg your pardon?'

Snape shrugged, not understanding her hesitation. 'I've had to wipe your backside right up until this point…'

'So now you're going to start ordering me around?'

'Absolutely! Some acquaintances of mine very kindly loaned me this cottage as a hide-out should I need it. I have to say, it's not a bad deal. There's no fancy heating or air-con here, but we can always make a fire. More importantly, the cupboards are always filled with food when I come here, so do go and investigate.'

Hermione thought for a bit. 'Well, I do like the sound of food…'

She got up and headed towards the kitchen, leaving Severus to smugly mutter, 'that's my girl.'

O

Hermione lay in her bedroom, staring at the ceiling. Her bedside light was still on because she had not yet had the courage to turn it off. A window was in front of her, exposing the darkness of the woods.

Finally when she thought she might be tired enough to fall quickly to sleep, she switched off the lamp beside her and tried her best to relax. She looked around the dark room and felt uneasy. Any sound she could hear from outside, be it the slightest rustle of the trees of the echo of the wind, made Hermione's heart beat faster.

She closed her eyes and rolled onto her side, desperate to block it all out. She lay still for a while and noticed a sound. It was quiet and took Hermione some time to figure out what it was, but it seemed to replicate breathing. Was it just her? She held her breath for as long as she could, but still the sound continued. Her heart started to hammer through her chest as she realised the longer she listened, the louder it got.

Hermione squealed and swiftly turned the light back on. She looked around once more and saw she was all alone. She felt like a scared little child who was unable to sleep out of fear of the dark.

Dubious to stay in her room, she decided to proceed downstairs. She was very quiet, so not to disturb Severus. She was desperate to turn some lights on, but thought it best not to for the same reason. She made her way into the front room and looked out of a large window that was there. She could her noises coming from outside but could not make out what they were. For all she knew, there was someone out there. They might have been found by the Deatheaters, who had now come to capture them or worse. Perhaps the cottage was surrounded by them now, as they were ready to make their attack.

A hand touched Hermione's shoulder and she let out a terrified scream. A light turned on and she saw an exhausted-looking Severus.

Hermione almost collapsed with relief. 'It's you!'

'Of course it's me! What are you doing down here?' Severus wearily asked.

'Well first, I heard breathing by my bed upstairs. It frightened me…'

'You silly girl. That was you!'

'It wasn't! Then I heard noises outside. They were like crackling noises. I've been trying to see out, but it's too dark. I would go outside, but I'm too afraid…'

Snape opened his arms out with a free and easy gesture. 'There is no-one here. You have an over-active imagination.'

Hermione put her hand across her face, feeling defeated as to how to convince him.

Snape sighed and realised he would have to talk Hermione around if he was to get any sleep that night. 'I know you've been through a lot and I know you're afraid. You're in a strange place with…a strange man…'

Hermione could not help but smile at his last remark.

Severus noticed this, secretly glad, and went on, 'if anyone comes here, I will know about it. I'm not about to let anything happen to us. I need you to trust me. Do you, Miss Granger?'

Feeling within her that it was right, Hermione nodded. 'I do.'

'Good. Now let's get you back to bed.'

Severus put his arm around Hermione and lead her back upstairs into her room. He observed the place, not understanding what made Hermione so afraid.

'Do you want me to check under the bed for monsters?' He mockingly asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Please don't, Professor. I feel silly enough.'

She got into bed whilst Severus stood stagnant for a while, seemingly very tired. Hermione watched him and felt rather strange to have the potions master near her while she was in bed.

Severus suddenly met her gaze and she rapidly looked away, feeling awkward that he had caught her staring at him once again.

'I'm not turning the light off,' she quickly exclaimed, wanting to distract him.

'What exactly did you see that scared you so much?' He asked.

'It was mainly the darkness through the window. It was like looking into the abyss. I heard noises and it frightened me to know what was lurking out there…'

Severus swiftly made his way to the window and closed the curtains. He turned around and grinned at her. 'Sussed!'

Hermione looked down, trying to hide a blush.

Severus smirked and began to leave the room. 'No need to be afraid. I'm only downstairs.'

Hermione smiled. 'Thank you Professor. Good night.'

'Good night.'

Snape left Hermione alone and she soon drifted into a deep sleep. She felt more content after Severus had spent a bit of time with her.

A while later, Severus appeared at the doorway and saw she appeared to be asleep. He approached her bedside to make sure and noticed she was shivering a little. He carefully pulled the covers over her, right up to her neck.

'You're not the only one who's afraid,' he whispered, before switching off the lamp and leaving her to her slumber.


End file.
